Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations can improve the efficiency of oil field operations such as drilling, well completion, and production. In the past, properties of such formations have been estimated, modeled or predicted prior to drilling into the formation. However, the actual properties of a particular part of a formation are typically not known until after a drill bit drills into that part of the formation. Thus, drilling operators in those circumstances cannot effectively make proactive or preemptive decisions based on advance knowledge of the actual properties of the formation prior to the drill bit cutting into the formation. Management of ongoing logging-while-drilling (LWD) or wireline logging operations is not a trivial task and is affected by factors including communication bandwidth limitations between a downhole tool and a surface control system, measurement accuracy limitations, data processing limitations, and data interpretation limitations.